Survival of the fittest, titanic heartbreak
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: After the events of titanic pizzeria, Caliban thought he could forget about the experience he had. But chica hasn't forgotten a thing, and the events that will follow will send everyone involved down the drain. (Set between 'den vs Harrison' and 'the legendary titan of fate')


Another day, another brawl with the organization. And for a moment the huntik team didn't like their odds, in fact, they were surrounded by titans. Suddenly, a mysterious chicken robot snuck behind a gigadrone and...

5 weeks earlier:

It had been five days since the titans of lok Lambert, zhalia moon, den fears, and Dante vale survived the nightshift at the infamous Freddy fazbear's pizza. And Sophie casterwill was pleased with what they had to show for it, something she'd never seen before.

"Wow, you guys really did it all this time."

"Yes, and I've got a little something to say. Seekers, it's time for a pizza party."

And his whole team rejoiced at the thought, even the titans were excited. Save for caliban, who was lost in thought.

Kipperin: hey, what's wrong buddy?

Caliban: I don't know, it's just emotion is it.

Baselaird: still thinking about that chicken are we, you do realize that we left that place behind.

But just then, the delivery man came.

"Uh, package for Dante vale."

"That's odd, we're making our own pizza."

While everyone else hauled in the strange box, sorcerel talked to her sister.

Sorcerel: I'm telling you sister, your boyfriend is cheating on you.

Sabriel: I'd like to be sure of that.

Lindorm: hey ladies, sorry for barging in.

Sorcerel: just tell us what's going on.

Lindorm: we got a package outside our door, the others hauled it in and wanted to see what was inside. But metagolem didn't want anyone to open it, until they knew what it was.

And as night fell, chica saw her chance. She expected that her flight to Italy would be done by delivery, and now it was time to see caliban.

Caliban: ugh, chica is that you.

Chica: of course it is, my shining knight.

Caliban: hey, all the doubts i had about love. I think they've just melted, and Italy has some great dating spots.

Chica: then maybe we should go to all of them.

Solwing watched the happy couple, but Sorcerel had another plan for him.

Sorcerel: follow them! I want to know what they're doing.

Solwing: but miss. I can't spy on a fellow titan.

Sorcerel: if Caliban thinks he can hide his relationship with that filthy fiend, he's got another thing coming.

She was certain that her plan would work, but caliban didn't realize it. Instead, the two lovebirds flew across Italy. As Solwing watched them, lindorm spun in.

Lindorm: spot anything yet?

Solwing: it would seem as if the rumors about caliban's unfaithfulness are true. Although, I wish they weren't.

Baselaird: same here, I just don't believe it.

Lindorm: oh my gosh, Sabriel is not going to be happy about this. I'll go ahead and tell sorcerel, you get some shut-eye.

And sure enough the next morning, Lindorm and Sorcerel discussed what to do next.

Lindorm: I'm telling you girlfriend, if we don't tell Sabriel then that chicken is going to dance right away with our friend.

Sorcerel: but she only moves in the night time, we cannot guarantee that she'll be in dante's room.

Baselaird: well then, you'd better hurry now while stocks still last. Metagolem told me that Dante just moved what he called a party bot into his room.

Lindorm: then that means we're sitting ducks until the moon rises. We'll never tell her about what went down, not like this.

Baselaird: alright fine, but everyone's gotta play it cool until the moonlight.

But playing it cool would have to wait, for wilder's crew was attacking a safe house. Funny thing really, because this is where you came in. Because after chica knocked down the first gigadrone, wilder and co were the ones running for their lives, too bad incubane, myrmidon, divine mirror kagami, and redcap were left behind. And caliban was more than happy to fight off three of the four titans with his newfound love, save for Sabriel, who realized how right her sister was. And as kagami readies herself to blind her!

Sabriel: you fool!

she starts crying even as kagami is right in front of her.

Sabriel: serves you right!

And as she demolished kagami, Sophie was shook at the change in behavior her longtime partner was showing. Sorcerel on the other hand was satisfied with how much her plan had succeeded, but caliban didn't know that.

Sorcerel: I told you sister, he'd end up cheating on you once that chicken bot came in to his life.

Sabriel: I'm sorry, but I need to be alone for a while.

And as she ran into a church with a fireplace, she began to express her disgust over caliban's unfaithfulness!

Sabriel: Beata Maria, You know I am a righteous girl Of my virtue I am justly proud Beata Maria You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd Then tell me, Maria Why I see her dancing there Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul I feel her, I see her The sun caught in her sunlit hair Is blazing in me out of all control Like fire Hellfire This fire in my skin This burning Desire Is turning me to sin It's not my fault I'm not to blame It is this stranger girl The witch who sent this flame It's not my fault If in God's plan, he made the devil so much Stronger than a man Protect me, Maria, Don't let the siren cast her spell Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone Destroy this young chica And let her taste the fires of Hell! Or else let her be mine and mine alone

Lindorm soon spun in.

Lindorm: Sabriel, that robot's escaped.

Sabriel: _What?_

Lindorm: she's nowhere in dante's room, I also checked the organization and blood spiral bases, but she's gone!

Sabriel: (Clutching her sword tight) _But how? I... Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down the entire world, to a crisp._

Lindorm: I'll see to it that your will is done.

Sabriel: Hellfire Dark fire Now missy, it's your turn Choose me or Your pyre Be mine or you will burn God have mercy on her God have mercy on me But she will be mine Or she will burn!

The next morning, Caliban found chica and himself a perfect place to stay away from sabriel. They didn't know that she had a plan, and she now had a crew.

Kilthane: what am I doing here?

Dendras: you're not the only one.

Freelancer: whatcha think might happen?

Baselaird: take a wild guess.

As the four titans awaited their orders, sorcerel couldn't believe how much her sister had changed.

Sorcerel: what exactly are you planning?

Sabriel: he's scorned me long enough, I _want_ him to _see_ me like this! I want him to know that _he_ was the one who made me this way!

Sorcerel: go ahead, no one is stopping you.

And Sabriel did so.

Dendras: Aw, still gnawing away at the jealousy bone.

Freelancer: she is indeed comrade.

Kilthane: let's just see what she wants

Baselaird: Your orders, madam?

Sabriel: find that chicken bot, and if you ever encounter caliban. Bring him to me, BUT I WANT HIM ALIVE.

And it was done, the four armed themselves with torches and set out to fulfill their dark mission. And as they went from door to door, sabriel's already wicked smile grew. She loved watching the whole world burn down to a crisp, and her sanity was fading with each house burned.

Sabriel: Now, let it work. Trouble, you have begun—take whatever course you choose!

Dark dryad: wow, it's like the world's become a giant oven.

Sabriel: I know, I'm doing this for justice. And justice is what I will get!

Foxy: you can't earn a treasure such as justice that easy matey, it has to be fought for.

Sabriel: who is he dark dryad, and what does he mean?

Dark dryad: his name's foxy the pirate fox, and what he's trying to say is that the mortals have ways to ensure that your plan never works.

Sabriel: firefighters, I should've known! But i will never surrender, Caliban will pay for the misery he gave me.

Dendras: easier said than done my lady, we saw those firefighters too.

Freelancer: and the three of us have been thinking.

Kilthane: maybe it's time to call it quits.

Baselaird: maybe for you guys, but not for me. And I think we can work with this fox bot.

Foxy: glad you see things my way lad, and I've got some friends of my own. Freddy's been so worried about chica, he sent me some backup to bring her back home.

Ballora: hello darlings.

Nightmare: hey there.

Lefty: yo.

Toy Bonnie: hi there.

Sabriel: this is simply divine. Just think, all of us working together. But from here on out, the name Sabriel rings no more bells. So, What's my name?

Foxy: Sheena!

Sheena: What's my name?

Baselaird: Mm. Sheena?

Sheena: What's my name? What's my name?

All: Sheena!

Incubane: come on, what's her name peeps!

All: Sheena!

Springtrap: I don't think we all heard you.

All: Sheena!

Sheena: This is all hands on Calling out to lost boys and girls I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect We won't stop 'til we rule the world! It's our time, we up next! Our sail's about to be set They ain't seen nothing yet!

Sheena and baselaird: Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget

Sheena: cause I'm saying What's my name? What's my name?

All: Sheena!

Sheena: mmm hmm, Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name?

All: Sheena!

Sheena: you got it, Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us Soon the world will be ours What's my name? What's my name? What's it? What's it? Say it loud!

Vigilante saw all of it unfold, but he knew exactly who to tell.

Vigilante: metagolem, sabriel's gone off the deep end. We gotta do something, before every seeker and titan pays the price.

Metagolem: I should've known caliban's unfaithfulness would lead to this.

Lindorm: and now, dante's in financial trouble thanks to him.

Metagolem: caliban's a host unto himself, As long as he can hold a pen, He's a threat. Let's let him know what we know.

Lindorm: then what are we waiting for?

Caliban also learned of what kind of psychopath Sabriel had become, and moved chica and himself onto another hiding spot. But it didn't take long for him to have visitors.

Caliban: hey metagolem, and Lindorm, and vigilante. Wait, What is this?

Metagolem: We have the check stubs. From separate accounts…

vigilante: Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts…

Lindorm: To some restaurants and markets way back in the second day of May

Caliban: Is that what you have? Are you done

Lindorm: You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position

Metagolem: Though 'virtue' is not a word I'd apply to this situation

Lindorm: To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission

Metagolem: And the evidence suggests you've engaged in speculation

Vigilante: A guy like you embezzling the mortals very funds

Metagolem and Lindorm: We can almost see the headline, your love game is done

Vigilante: I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons:

All three: Ya best g'wan run back where ya come from!

Caliban: Ha! You don't even know what you're asking me to confess

All three: Confess.

Caliban: You got nothing. I don't have to tell you anything at all, Unless

All three: unless.

Caliban: If I can prove that I never broke the law Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?

Vigilante: dude, No one else was in the room where it happened

Caliban: really, Is that a yes?

All three: well, yes.

Lindorm: wow, it's a letter from Freddy fazbear himself.

Metagolem: don't tell us you landed in hot water with the big bear himself, let's see what he wrote.

Vigilante: "Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck You see, it was my girlfriend who you decided to"

Metagolem: Whaaaat—

Caliban: She courted me, Escorted me to bed and when she had me in a corner That's when fazbear extorted me For a sordid fee I paid him quarterly I may have mortally wounded dante's prospects But my papers are orderly! As you can see I kept a record of every check in my checkered History. Check it again against your list n' see consistency I never spent a cent that wasn't mine You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine. Yes, I have reasons for shame But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name. As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action, Are my answers to your satisfaction?

Metagolem: My God

Lindorm: Gentlemen, let's go

Caliban: So?

Metagolem and Lindorm: The people won't know what we know

Caliban: Vigilante, wait! How do I know you won't use this against me The next time we go toe to toe?

Vigilante: Caliban, rumors only grow. And we both Know what we know

Caliban was stunned by those words, was he going to be exposed. Standing around was not going to solve anything, and as he finished writing the truth, a lone blood spiral titan sent a deadly ultimatum.

Harlekin: so, you think that writing about the truth of your relationship is gonna save you. News flash kiddo, it's not going to work. You've been unfaithful to your girlfriend, deliberately lashed out against your fellow titans, and have now insulted both seeker and titan alike with your words. And you know what, I'm not gonna take it anymore. In three days, we'll see who can really save himself from defeat.

Caliban: you're on!

And so, two days passed. For caliban, the dawn of his duel with harlekin was fast approaching. For zhalia, a chance to meet her pen pal Joaquin was now.

"Been a long time hasn't it."

"I know, pretty darn awesome."

But their catch up time would have to wait, the day had come.

All titans: _Mah-shin-dah-no!_

_Mah-shin-dah-no!_

_Mah-shin-dah-no!_

_Mah-shin-dah-no!_

_Mah-shin-dah-no!_

_Caliban: you've been quite the liar lately harlekin, and i intend on breaking you fist by fist._

_Harlekin: such strong words, for someone about to die_

And with that, the brawl began. Caliban would score some hits, harlekin would catch up with others. But Joaquin would have none of it, this fighting had to stop.

"Stop it, that's far enough."

"Joaquin, don't do it!"

But it was too late, the damage was done. As the titans stood by the sidelines, every single seeker came to witness a devastating sight. Even though caliban was the one to do it, zhalia immediately jumped to a deadly conclusion when Dante arrived.

"Oh God, watch over my poor friend. _{she turns to Dante, who has just arrived}_ You!

And then, she really let him have it. A real slap on the face, that knocked him to the ground. As dante tries to see what happened, zhalia wouldn't let him through.

"Get away from him!"

Wilder and Kiel tried to hold her back.

"Zhalia, it won't help! He was only—"

"He killed him!"

Though dante didn't understand what was wrong, the titans had been thinking the same thing

Incubane: Look at what your unfaithfulness has done.

Caliban: don't look at me, I didn't ask for this to happen!

Volcana: and i suppose you didn't ask for this either. (Throws some hot coals on his face)

Sophie, on the other hand was distraught. But at least the other women in the seeker business felt her pain, that Shauna decided express what sophie felt for her.

Shauna: I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me

Luckily for her, she was not alone. A certain ms. Thorpe joined in to cheer Sophie up.

Thorpe: You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me

Sophie: I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me

And that's when caliban realized, that love is not meant to be tarnished. Love is always meant to be kept. So, Caliban and Sabriel reconciled with one another, Joaquin got better quick, and the fazbear trio was reunited with cheering from the other rogue robots. And on the thirty-first of October, every single seeker, titan, and animatronic came together for one single night.

Zhalia: When the moon is full and bright On a starry starry night

Sophie: And the wind is deadly still Down your spine you feel a chill

Shauna: Something spooky's in the air You look around and no-one's there

Sabriel: Not a living soul in sight Are there spirits out tonight?

Sorcerel: Then a bell starts to ring All the ghosts come out to sing...

Everyone: It's Halloween-lo-ween everybody Let out a scream, (Whoo!) hooray it's Halloween! (It's Halloween) It's Halloween-lo-ween everybody (Everybody) It's Halloween, give a scream, it's Halloween! (Halloween)

Wilder: From the mansion on the hill Shrieks of laughter break the still

Dante: Ghoulish figures start to wake Makes your knees begin to quake

Caliban: Ghostly music fills the air With minor chords to curl your hair

Incubane: Ghosts and goblins boogie shake To a dev'lish disco wake

Metagolem: Then a bell starts to ring All the ghosts come out to sing... Ooh...

Everyone: It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body Let out a scream, (Ahh!) hooray it's Halloween! (It's Halloween) It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body (Everybody) It's Halloween, (Yeah) give a scream, it's Halloween! (It's Halloween)

Dendras: lemme hear it again!

Everyone: It's Halloween-lo-ween everybody (Everybody) Let out a scream, (Ahh!) hooray it's Halloween! (Oh, oh) It's Halloween-lo-ween everybody (Everybody) It's Halloween, (Yeah) give a scream, it's Halloween! (Ohh...)

Caliban: If you're young or if you're old Don't be left out in the cold

Sabriel: For one night out of the year Hug a goblin without fear  
wilder: Don a costume and a wig and Dance a Halloweeny jig and  
Shauna: Shake it left and shake it right 'Cause it's Halloween tonight

Lindorm: When the bell bings to ring Ev'ry body start to sing... Sing and sing and sing and sing, yeah

Everyone: It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body (Everybody) Let out a scream, (Whoo!) hooray it's Halloween! (It's Halloween) It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body (Oh, yeah, yeah) It's Halloween, give a scream, it's Halloween! (Yeah! Yeah!)

Dark dryad: let's do it again!

everyone: It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body (It's Halloween) Let out a scream, (Whoo!) hooray it's Halloween! (Yeah, yeah) (Oh, yeah) It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body (Everybody) It's Halloween, give a scream, it's Halloween! (Whoo! Whoo!)

Kiel: let's kick it up a notch!

Everyone: It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween! (Ooh, it's Halloween) It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body It's Halloween, give a scream, it's Halloween! (Come on, come on)

Lok: One more time!

Everyone: It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body (Everybody) Let out a scream, (Whoo!) hooray it's Halloween! (Ooh, it's Halloween) (It's Halloween) It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body (Everybody) It's Halloween, (Ooh, ooh) give a scream, it's Halloween! (Ohh)


End file.
